


Someday

by dismissedchief



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, V is a softie, and im in love with them, just fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismissedchief/pseuds/dismissedchief
Summary: Judy never does laundry, V gets tired of it.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 25
Kudos: 362





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all ever notice the absolute MESS in Judy's bathroom, near the washing machine?? Girlie's whole closet is on the floor istg lol Anyways, thats what gave me the idea to write this, and I kept it light because I think we have enough angst as it is :(

"Jesus, Jude, when was the last time you did laundry?"

V frowns at the pile of dirty clothes lying in the corner of the bathroom, wrinkling her nose at the smell as she picks out the colored ones, leaving the white ones on the floor. She shoves the clothes inside the washing machine, a pair of tattooed arms sneaking around her waist and snuggling into her.

Judy's voice is sleepy as she mumbles into V's tank top, her response barely comprehensible. "Hmm.. 'Sound like my grandma."

V rolls her eyes, walks around the bathroom in search of a laundry detergent, Judy stuck to her body like one of those extinct animals V saw on TV. Koala, that's what they were called, V thinks. "I swear, Judy. This," she pushes a button on the washing machine, watching as it comes to life and starts roaring, its sound loud in the quiet morning. "Is the last damn time I'm helpin' you."

"C'mon, V..." Judy lands a few apologetic kisses on V's shoulder, collarbone and moves up to her neck, her lips lingering on the spot she knows V is more sensitive. "Are you mad at me?" Judy's voice is raspy as ever as she whispers into her ear.

V squirms in her hold, blinking furiously as she tries to ignore the heat in the pit of her stomach. "N-No... 'right, maybe a little. Just want—" She stutters a bit when Judy slides her hands up under her tank top, cupping her breasts.

But then Judy stops moving and hums, encouraging her to finish her sentence because she's _polite_.

V sighs, "Just wanna come home and...and not see this mess in the bathroom for once. It's always like this, like you're waitin' for me to do it. And just how many times do you change in a day? Haven't seen you in anything other than your overalls, don't think."

"Home, huh?" Judy smiles, pressing a tender kiss on V's cheek.

"That all you got from that, you gonk?" V rolls her eyes in amusement and chuckles, leaning back comfortably against Judy's slightly taller frame. "Yeah. Home, Jude. _You_ gave me the biometric key, 'member?"

"Mhm." Judy lets go of her breasts and tightly hugs her instead, her smile widening as she buries her nose in V's hair shyly. "Really like hearing you say it."

Honestly, her attempts at staying angry at Judy always prove to be futile– so V doesn't even try this time. She turns in Judy's arms, brings her hands up to hold Judy's face in them. She gazes deep into her girlfriend's eyes and sees the insecurities lying hidden behind them, almost escaping from V's sight. Her thumbs caress Judy's cheekbones assuringly and with a soft smile, she kisses her nose.

Judy grabs her wrists, her fingers wandering over the shining cyberware on the merc's skin. She lets out a breathy chuckle, her eyes sparkling. "'Suppose I," she starts, leaning a bit further until their noses brush, her gaze drifting down to her lips. "can do laundry once in a while before you get that cute ass of yours _home_."

V laughs, "Yes. Please. 's all I ask."

"Is it?" Judy's sultry voice sends shivers down V's spine (like it always does) as they kiss. Despite what V excepts after all the teasing, the kiss is soft, like Judy's trying to let her know how much she appreciates her, how much she loves her. V's heart flutters. It's her who deepens the kiss, one of her hands sliding down to squeeze Judy's waist, the other still caressing her cheek.

She's also the one who first breaks away, pressing her lips firmly against her girlfriend's one last time before leaving the bathroom and grabbing her jacket lying on the couch. Judy trails after her. "I should go. All the fixers in NC are on my ass, givin' me new gigs every damn day. 'Should do a few in Westbrook today 'fore meeting up with Panam."

"Look at you all cool, complainin' about being the best merc in town." Judy lifts her chin proudly and crosses her arms.

V laughs at the look on Judy's face, the BD editor quickly following along.

"Be safe, Valerie," Judy whispers as she reaches for her favorite person's hands, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes, letting her concern show plainly on her face.

V's— no. _Valerie's_ smile changes at the mention of her name, softer, brighter, and heartwarmingly special– just for Judy. She leans in and pecks her lips a few more times like she can't get enough. "Mhm. You too, Judy." Her thumb brushes over Judy's knuckles and Judy honestly can't believe how soft this woman is with her despite having the reputation of being the toughest merc out there. It's sweet, and Judy considers asking her to take a day off– ask her to stay in with her today. She knows she can't though, not now. Not when...

But maybe someday. Surely one day.


End file.
